RWBY Snippets
by Drednaught
Summary: Just various bits and bobs I've wrote and will write for RWBY that will probably never be full stories or don't have a full plot lined up. Predominantly will be about Ruby.


_Just something that was stuck in my brain after playing Battfleet Gothic Armada 2, probably will never be continued its just a snippet for the new snippet fics im doing._

* * *

"We've picked up another ship Captain, its wake through warp is massive. It's not coming from any of regular warp ways. By the sensors reading's it'll be here within minutes."

The sensor officer was nervous as she stared at the glowing red eyes of her Captain, praying to the gods that she didn't kill her.

Though she didn't die she wished she was when her captain crushed the arm of her chair, and got up, stalking out of the command center to the communication room.

'I'm so dead.'

* * *

The Beleaguered defenders fought a losing battle, their ships exploding one after the other as the Aliens and Turn Coats forced them further and further towards the assaulted Signal Academy Colony.

"Blast these turn coats, they hit us right when the Warp Lanes Navigation Points were offline for repair."

The captains Pride of Vale class battleship shuddered as it took a blow from the main cannon of the turn coats Legacy class Super Dreadnought, he watched multiple consoles burst into sparks and flames on his bridge kill five brave men and women.

'If something doesn't change fast we're going to lose the colony and the fleet, and if that happens the entire Beowolf sector is going to be open to assault.'

He prayed to the ancestors that the civilians would be able to get away, turn coats were known to 'Re-educate' them at any opportunity.

* * *

Yang-Xiao-Long was furious, the assault was not going at all like how Jaune had planned, and if it failed it was her head that was going to be on the chopping block for Lord Ozpin and Lady Salem.

For one the Pride of Vale Class Battleship was still standing strong, its guns defiantly belting death to her ships, already it had reaped a toll of thirty ships.

"Should have just nuked the fucker when we jumped in, those things are a menace."

Clenching her cybernetic fist, she tried to calm herself down. It would do no good to lash out at her friends. Pressing a combination of buttons on the holo emitter brought Weiss and Blakes faces up.

Weiss was irritable as she answered.

"What's wrong Yang? I've almost pushed the fleet back to the colony we're ahead of schedule-"

Blakes voice was monotone, a side effect of her cybernetic voice box.

"I've finished up with the defenses for the base as well, we can begin liberation at any time-"

Yang shook her head cutting them off.

"Sensors are detecting a massive warp wake, not through any known warp lane, could be a fleet could be something else. The Alurans aren't answering our hails either, they've gone into a total frenzy."

Both Weiss and Blake looked shocked, they'd specifically chose now to attack because they knew the warp beacon network would be down.

"I'm going to send half my fleet to the point it's coming out, whatever is coming is going to drop right in my gun sights, and while thats happening we're going to start loading up the people from the colony, we won't lose anymore brothers and sisters to the corruption that plagues the galaxy."

Weiss was pensive as she contemplated Yangs words.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Yang? We could group up and hit whatever it, is with everything we have after we crush the fleet.?"

Yang hummed, as she thought it over, and Blake chimed in onto Weiss's idea.

"I can have the shadows hit it from behind when it gets close, allowing the fleet to smash its front in when it tries to get my ships."

Finally after a minute of think Yang shook her head.

"No, to many risks. We need a sufficient force to push the fleet back and keep the colonies inhabitants pacified. I'd love nothing more than to crush it with overwhelming force you know me, but now is not the time."

She looked at them both, with love.

"However if things go completely to grimm shit you both pull out, we take the fleet and we run, fuck Jaunes plan, and we can deal with the consequences later. We stay together as a team. As one."

Both Weiss and Blakes replies made her heart flutter.

"As One/As One"

The screens flickered out and Yang walked back out to the bridge, barking orders as she watched in satisfaction, the breaking up of the Pride of Vale Class Battleship, its spine breaking and cracking the ship in half as the three and a half kilometer long monster succumbed to her fleets superior fire power.

'I don't care what comes, we'll get through this.'

* * *

Cadin Winchester scowled as his Battle-cruiser and about fifty other ships were lined up in a hammer formation.

'Goddamn Bimbo, how she got command in the first place over me I'll never know.'

He'd crush whatever was coming, show up the bitch and then replace her. Then he'd take her as his concubine. Licking his lips he couldn't wait to get his hands on her, those great big breasts would be heavenly to motorboat.

"Ready every gun we have, as soon as this thing drops out of warp, we scrap it, our oh so 'Glorious' Admiral can't do it herself so it'll fall to the Winchester fleet to deal with it, and afterwards. We'll have all the men and women we can fuck!"

The roar of his crews echoed throughout their ships.

* * *

A massive shadow crept out of the nebula Cardins ships were arrayed against. Massive beams of light and thousands of projectiles spitting from the object, as it tore the fleet apart in seconds.

Cardin looked on in horror, he knew this monstrosity, everyone did. It belonged to the Lost Ones. It was the Fist, the Defender, the Guardian of the Gates. The Phalanx, a massive mobile station the size of a small moon. Possessing more fire power than even three full battle fleets, it could single handedly hold an entire star system.

The Monolithic, gothic shaped terror loomed closer, its massive Golden Rose Sigil prominent on its tower, glowing and taunting them.

'Oh by the gods, we're all dead-'

His thoughts were cut off and he would never be heard from again as he, and his ship were obliterated by the Phalanx ramming its drifting hulk.

* * *

_Play Battlefleet Gothic Armada 2 Combat Theme 2 Variation 1_

* * *

_**The Phalanx**_

"Captain Polendina, what is our status?"

The buxom red head standing to the side of the ginger haired android glanced down at her. Her form clad in form fitting power armor, her signature cloak ragged and torn, and glowing with golden runes.

The ginger haired android, who was clad in a leather like armor herself, looked into the data streams, her hands rapidly typing on a holographic keyboard.

"Estimates are still formulating, but we confirm _The Sun Dragons Fury, The IceCrown, The Shadow Blade_, Emperor shield us we're staring at half of the Turn Coat Fleet, maybe more."

Penny's hands were a blur as she brought up holographic images of the ships in question, the Shadow Blades being the blurriest as the Phalanx's sensors managed to pierce its cloak.

"Understood, and Signal itself?"

Ruby stood staring at the three ships with little to no emotion, her mechanical eye whirring and changing as it's pupil turned into a cross-hair.

"Preliminary scans and Com Relays, confirm fighting on all continents. The greatest concentration appears to be at Signal Academy itself. The Legionnaire is inbound with the fifth fleet."

Her body whirred as her limbs started to gain armor, as the nanotech slid about her body, Penny was gearing up to go into her Warmind persona.

"Good remind all Storm Talon squadrons that the Legionnaire must make planet fall, all other concerns are secondary."

Ruby reached a hand out and grabbed Crescent Rose as it formed, and sheathed it onto her back behind her cloak.

"Confirmed..., Admiral, there's a Legacy class Super Dreadnought in near orbit, tentatively identified as the Iron Will. Com Relay Chatter confirms the Pride of Vale, has already failed to bring it to ruin."

Penny's words came out in an echoing quality as more cables hooked themselves up to her armor, feeding her more processing power and memory.

"Indeed? A Rare failure from the Seventh Fleet. The So called Legionnaire was correct. These are dark days indeed."

Rubys face was impassive, though Penny could feel the anger emanating from her through their bond.

"Your Orders?"

Ruby turned to look at her straight in the eyes, her right eye glowing with the power of the fabled Silver Eyed Warriors.

"As they always are in dark days, Captain. We bring the Emperors fire and burn away the darkness. Prepare for Battle!"

* * *

"Admiral Xiao-Long, Commodore Winchesters fleet is gone, destroyed with all hands! We're detecting no lifeboats, the signature isn't even slowing down, in fact its speeding up!"

The sensor operators voice was panicked and with good reason, Cardin's detachment had been almost half her remaining fleet, and had packed some of her heaviest hitting ships in it. Yang was at a loss herself, she knew of nothing the Imperium had close to here that could do that so fast.

'Unless...'

Her face was pensive, she still had the probes they'd sent out before they jumped into battle.

"Brind up Probes nine through fifteen, I want a visual on whatever that is, and contact Admiral Schnee and Belladona. Link our findings with them."

Yang had a bad feeling about this, whatever she saw was going to be something awful she knew it.

The View screen popped up, showing the telemetry from the probes, Blake and Weiss's video icons popping up beside it as they watched on their ships. Gasps broke out on all three ships, followed quickly by murmurs of terror and horror.

"Oh gods, we're going to die./I want my big brother./Salem save us its the monster."

From multiple feeds, came something out of the True Remneians nightmares, The Phalanx. The monstrous battle-station haunted the dreams of every single person in the fleet, for it was responsible for the annihilation of forty percent of their entire fleet when they broke off.

"Ruby..."

Yangs mutter was filled with longing, hate and sadness. Her little sister had long been a point of contention for her, she had been the one of four people in the Remanian fleet to not defect with their leaders. But she was the one that had destroyed their morale for months to come, her haunting battle-station, the eerie silver light that would be leaking from her eyes.

"Prepare to retreat, we can't beat that, not even with the whole fleet, pull everything back. We'll take what people we've rescued so far and leave. There's always another chance."

Throwing her hand out as she barked commands, Yang was the picture perfect commanding officer, but if one looked closer they would see the trembles that wracked her form, and that of Weiss and Blake on the monitors. The last piece to their quartet had returned, the one that brought them together in the first place, but she had come not for reuniting with them. But for crushing their existence as she served a conqueror now. One that had in their eyes warped her to something monstrous.


End file.
